mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
MaxFunDrive 2015
"MaxFunDrive 2015" was originally released on March 12, 2015. Description Thanks for your support! Outline 07:44 - My roommate snores and flatulates so loudly at night that it wakes me up from down the hall. I'm too timid to confront him. What do? Note: He is sitting next to me in the theater. -- Kyle H From Oakland 10:30 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Kaci, who asks: Does this sound like a good gift for Valentine's day? Ok so my boyfriend loves mountain dew. I was thinking about getting him a can of mountain dew and writing I love you with sharpie on the side. I also want to get him something else but I don't know what. 13:54 - Haunted Doll Watch 22:59 - Y - Sent in by JJM14, from Yahoo Answers user Llama, who asks: Unique Horse Jobs? So I have lots of experience with horses and one day I would love to own my Horse Ranch. I want to get into a career with horses, but everyone is like be a vet or a farrier. I want some unique ideals. As I can't be a vet I couldn't bring myself to see all those animals sick or dying. It upsets me to see that now and I rarely see it. So besides the usually farrier, vet, dentist, chiropractor, saddler, etc. Any ideal it doesn't have to be directly working with horses. I just want to work with people who also understand the passion for these animals. 28:31 - If a friend offered you some Pringles, how many Pringles is it acceptable to take? -- unintelligible 32:28 - From The Audience - I am pregnant. I live in Berkley, and when I tell people, occasionally (usually from dudes) the response I get (I guess because I live in Berkeley) is, "Oh, isn't it great being part of this miracle of life?" And I want to punch them and tell them, "No, it pretty much sucks." But, is there a way to not physically assault them? -- Elizabeth 35:31 - From The Audience - So, being from the San Francisco area, I have lately been going with my boyfriend to BDSM dungeon parties, and needless to say we took advantage of some of those Extreme Restraint coupons. So, a few weeks ago, we were at a party, and it's pretty intimidating because it was a younger-age party, and everyone was beautiful, and it felt like you were in the Matrix or something. So, it's a very intimidating atmosphere. So, once we started play I was tied naked to a spanking horse, and I've been having back problems. So, I was talking to my boyfriend who is over there, Tom. We were negotiating, and everyone has a different dynamic, you know, and my back had been hurting, and he got out some floggers and we were deciding what to do. So people are watching us set up, and my boyfriend, in the negotiation process, asked, "Hey, do you want to do restraints? Like, do you want to get tied up?" And I said, "Maybe when I settle in," and I heard from the people watching, "Oh, did you hear that?" I heard like multiple people judging the dynamic we had with negotiations. My question is, and I thought about approaching them and saying, "hey, you know that really put me in a bad headspace and why are you... you don't know our dynamic, please keep your thoughts to yourself," but then I don't know how to... should I approach them? -- Jessika 42:02 - Housekeeping 42:50 - FY - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Alex, who asks: If a 99 pound person eats 1 pound of nachos are they 1% nacho? Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Drew Davenport Category:Horses Category:Barack Obama Category:Mortdecai Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Unintelligible Category:Donor Episodes